kayla_coteachingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reading and math lesson
Target skill: Student will increase fluency and comprehension skills Iowa Core Standards Reading Standards for Literature RL.1.2 Retell stories, including key details, and demonstrate understanding of their central message or lesson. RL.1.3 Describe characters, settings, and major events in a story, using key details. Reading Standards: Foundational Skills RF.1.4 Read with sufficient accuracy and fluency to support comprehension. # Read on–level text with purpose and understanding. # Read on–level text orally with accuracy, appropriate rate, and expression on successive readings. # Use context to confirm or self–correct word recognition and understanding, rereading as necessary. Writing Standards W.1.5 With guidance and support from adults, focus on a topic, respond to questions and suggestions from peers, and add details to strengthen writing as needed. Whole Group # Oral Language: Weather Together: Children share weather experiences, Does Weather affect you? # Vocabulary: Define, examples, ask # Comprehension: Headings # Picture walk of book: Rainy Weather: What does the scene show? # Read Aloud: Rainy Weather # Fluency: Sound Spelling # Phonemic Awareness: phoneme categorization: What word does not belong? # Phonics: Building with silent letters, wr, kn, gn, practice reading words with silent letters on smartboard # Structural analysis: Compound words: Model, Guide, and independent practice # High frequency words: been, children, month, question, their, year: model, read, spell, write # Integrate Ideas: Research and Inquiry worksheet-Do together and discuss using document camera Individually: Read Stay Safe When Its Hot Complete graphic organizer: Word Web- Effects of Weather Writing -Pronouns, Explain/model, Guided Practice, Talk about pronouns and cover worksheet -go over the parts of a letter. Practice writing a letter Small Group Lesson Plans/Daily 5 # Fluency Group-Use Duet Reading. Read 1st grade passage together or with partner. Read every other word and repeat. Have students read the whole passage again. Have students listen to the passage from a recording. Have them read along and keep up with the pace of the recording. Write practiced words for the passage. # Sight Word Group-Go over sight word cards. Make sight words using magnetic letters. Read sight word books. Write three sentences using a different sight word in each sentence. If time read Fry's phrases. # Accuracy Group-Newscaster Reading-Students read passage. Students follow along as teacher reads passage 3X's. Teachers and students read passage together 3X's. Students read passage or students read the passage in pairs, taking turns with a partner. Teacher is observing and making sure they are accurately reading the passage. Evaluation: Students will be tested using FAST grade level fluency probes, Phoneme segmentation, Venn Diagram, Complete "Your Turn" Worksheet, Comprehension questions Math Standards Math meeting-large group (this is on a bulletin board) - Time: 12:45- Review quarter after, half past, and quarter till - Money: Use stick on money to show $.79 -Graph/document weather using line graph, color in bar graph for lunches -Patterns-Counting by 3 Model/guide/model 2 digit addition model/guide/practice multiplication x1 Using cubed blocks practicing counting quarters: Ask student to show given amount Individual Lesson practice worksheets 2 minute timed subtraction practice Check lesson practice worksheets Evaluation: Teacher Observation Lesson Worksheets timed subtraction practice